Hearts of Steel
by Jet556
Summary: AU set in 1795. In Afro-Eurasia, the French Revolution is raging. The noble heroes loyal to king and country fight against the barbaric, bloodthirsty mobs who wants to plunge France into chaos. But this is not one of those stories, it is not even set in Afro-Eurasia. Instead, we find ourselves in York of Upper Canada where French sympathizers are hatching evil plots.
1. 1795 in Canada

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **1795 in Canada**

Mark Twain would not have been born for another forty years, Jules Verne would not have been born for another thirty-three but if John Henry had been born at all yet was a mystery. As for Lee Ping, he had been born in 1780 and thus was born twenty-seven years before Robert E. Lee who caused the English surname "Lee" to become a surname through is fame but in due part to his counterparts across the multiverse being well known by the name of Lee Ping he shall be known by that name despite Robert E. Lee having not yet been born and the McCune-Reischauer Romanization of the Korean language that resulted in the translation of his surname as "Ping" would not exist until 1937.

The place was Canada but not Canada as we know it. This was before the Canadian Confederation, which would become the Jewel of the Americas. Still it was a Canada filled with villains that made villains such as James Fenimore Cooper's Magua look not so villainous or hypocritical.

Still whatever the Canada was that Lee Ping had been born in it was a Canada nonetheless. It was a country filled with beauty and danger, and boroughs filled with good and evil.

At the moment this story is set, Toronto had existed for thirty-five years. However this was the Toronto of an older time. The city we call Toronto was settled in 1750 as Fort Rouille and established in 1793 as York, Upper Canada and would not be incorporated as Toronto until 1834. Thus our stage is more than a fort but less than a city: it is a town.

At this point York was a part of British Canada thus Lee had been born during the reign of George III of Great Britain; King of Great Britain, Ireland and France, Elector of Hanover, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg and Archtreasurer of the Holy Roman Empire. Now, to say that he was only ruler the inhabitants of York had ever known would be untrue. For while Lee Ping, Biffy Goldstein and Tina Kwee had all been born during his reign and Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart had come to Canada during it, Wendell Barrage for instance had been born during the reign of George II and served in the Anglo-Mysore Wars, the First Anglo-Maratha War, the American Revolutionary War, the Anglo-French War, the Fourth Anglo-Dutch War, the Northwest Indian War and was currently away fighting in the French Revolutionary Wars on the side that Great Britain was on which consisted of the Holy Roman Empire, Ireland, the French Royalists, the Counter-Revolutionaries, Portugal, Sardinia, Naples and other Italian states, the Ottoman Empire, Spain, the Dutch Republic, Saint Domingue and of course Great Britain.

This was a time of mob violence brought about by the evil that were revolutionaries but this is not a tale of the French Revolution.


	2. French Sympathizers

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **French Sympathizers**

Two French sympathizers were Tina Kwee and Camillio Martinez. Specifically, they were revolutionary sympathizers. That did not mean they were bad people, they just had an overly romanticized view of the revolutionaries. Unfortunately, this would be the view that most people would have about the great evil that was the French Revolution. This would cause someone as neutral in moral alignment as Marie Antoinette or someone as evil as the revolutionary Georges-Jacques Danton being portrayed as a hero. Revolution, after all, is uncivilized and the French Revolution was no different from any other. There were truly evil sympathizers of the revolutionaries however, but they shall come later.

One Basil Hagen did confront these two, coming out of an alley while they passed a bookstore. Lee Ping was in the bookstore and heard what had been said.

"So, you two support those barbaric mobs in France do you?" asked Basil. "You are traitors to the king! I'll have none of this! Those of royal descent are inherently good and keep those evil hearted mobs in check! Without them all the world would be overrun by the hordes of revolutionaries!"

Tina was in shock at being called a traitor but it was Cam who gave a response. "The revolutionaries are bringing change to France. They will put an end to the tyranny of the kings!"

"France has not had a tyrannical ruler since Edward the Black Prince." Stated Basil. "What they will do is bring about the evil that gave the Romans the power to nearly enslave the entire world!"

"Alright, that's enough." Lee came out of the bookstore and looked at Basil. "Basil, go! Chase sheep!"

"That was just once!" objected Basil.

"Well, do something!" said Lee. "Just go!" Basil did leave and then Lee turned to Cam and Tina. "And you two! Keep your support for the revolutionaries in private less something horrible happens to you! There are people worse than Basil who are loyal to the king!"


	3. Cold as Steel

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Cold as Steel**

The more dangerous sympathizers of the French revolutionaries were not people who romanticized what was going on. They knew of the atrocities that would be carried out and were very fine with that.

The sympathizers consisted of Veronica Victoria, Lynch Webber, Cassandra McAdams, Li Ping, Fatticus Mann and one by the name of Sheridan. They all had some sort of reason to be sympathizers of the revolutionaries and none of them were particularly good reasons.

For Victoria it had been in due part to her father having died fighting against the Kingdom of France in some war. It wasn't a good reason because naturally, people would die in war so there was really no reason to wish the fall of an entire kingdom just because one's parent was a casualty in a war against it.

For Lynch it was just to see the chaos. Anarchy for anarchy's sake is never a good reason and being an anarchist is one of the most evil things one can be so really Lynch was just doing evil so he could see evil happen.

Cassandra's reason was that she wished to make a profit by supplying weaponry to the revolutionaries whose hearts were blacker than ink! To make a profit from the bloodshed and death is a terrible reason.

Li only wished to be the opposite of his younger brother. Lee was fairly neutral so Li decided he would take a side and unfortunately he took the wrong side.

As for Fatticus, it was very much due to the part that he was being bored. He merely viewed aiding the revolutionaries as a pastime. He needed a better pastime.

Sheridan's reasoning was completely unknown. All that was known of her, is that like the rest she had a heart as cold as steel.


	4. Camillio and Brandy

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Camillio and Brandy**

Brandy Silver's father had been an alcoholic. His favorite drink had been brandy. Thus Brandy got her name. As a result, Brandy had more a dislike for the Dutch than the drink itself because brandy came from "brandwine", which in turn came from the Dutch "bradewijn." It all made perfect sense. Had the name come from the Germans, the Japanese or even the Nigerians she would have ended up with a dislike for them.

She and Camillio were well known to each other. They spoke often and there was a spark of attraction.

As she walked through the streets of York, she found Camillio. He seemed a partially bit miffed so she walked over to him.

"What is the matter, Camillio?" she asked.

"Basil and his pro-monarchy nonsense again." Replied Camillio. "Can he not just accept that the monarchy is evil?"

"God save the King." Said Brandy.

"Uh, I, uh, I mean…" Camillio had no idea what to say. He had made a poor choice of words. When one got down to it, Basil was right and the monarchy was inherently good and the revolutionaries were inherently evil because that is how things are and always will be, however things could be corrupted as was the case of monarchies but the revolutionaries could never be purified. "Wait, what is Basils ancestry?"

"Oh, German, Irish, Greek, Italian." Stated Brandy.

"What kind of Irish?" asked Camillio.

"Gaelic I think. He spent a good hour talking about someone named Goidel Glas or some such thing."

"Of course, Basil would be pro-monarchy!" exclaimed Camillio. "Goidel Glas was the father of the Gaels and his father was a King of Scythia and his mother was the daughter of Pharaoh. I might as well have insulted his own grandfather!"


	5. Requested Presence

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Requested Presence**

Cassandra McAdams was by all accounts a traitor even though no one would have known at this moment. She was a British subject supporting the French revolutionaries who would bring much evil to the world and further more she had been a cause of more than a few crippling blows to York's society that were so horrible that they are beyond describing.

She had requested Camillio and Tina's presence that day and so they were brought to her.

To say that Cassandra was not happy to see young minds to be mold would be untrue. She was very happy to see young minds to mold in fact she was just not the sort of person to show happiness.

"Welcome." Said Cassandra, looking at the books in her study. There was the works of Homer, Virgil and many more ancient writers. "I understand you are both for the revolutionaries."

"We are!" exclaimed Camillio.

"Then of course you know what is to be done to the French royalty once the revolutionaries have succeeded… It is what must be done to all royalty be they in power or merely related to royalty."

"Sent into exile!" exclaimed Tina.

"Exile?" asked Cassandra. "Oh, no. They must all be killed. Every single one of them must have their head divorced from their body. And now I see this is where, I must persuade you."


	6. One Good Eye

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **One Good Eye**

A week passed since Cassandra requested Camillio and Tina's presence. Lee and Brandy searched York but ultimately they could find neither hide nor hair of them. Thus they turned to Basil Hagen, someone who quite literally had one good eye. Blind in his right eye, Basil was able to see only from his left eye and thus could see all manner of things when he was forced to use only one eye.

"So, you turn to the most loyal monarchist to search for some—"

"Yes, Basil." Interrupted Lee. "That is exactly right."

"And why should you expect me to look for them?" asked Basil.

"Because despite your strong loyalty to the Crown you are also very moralistic." Replied Brandy. "Someone is missing and you know the right thing is to do is to search for them."

"You know me well." Commented Basil.

"So, when will you start?" asked Lee.

"Immediately." Replied Basil. "Give me three days."

"Why just three?" asked Brandy.

"Why more or less?" asked Basil in response.

And with that, Basil departed. It was time to begin the search.


	7. Basil's Report

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Basil's Report**

When the three days were up, Basil found Lee and Brandy waiting for him at his own home. He had a report to give them on his findings and that he gave them immediately.

"Camillio and Tona—"

"Tina." Corrected Lee.

"Yes, right." Said Basil. "Camillio and Tina are being held prisoner in the cellar of the McAdams manor. It would seem Cassandra McAdams is a supporter of the French revolutionaries. She is attempting to… 'persuade' them to their view of things."

"What is their view of things?" asked Brandy.

"That would be that any supporters of their enemies must die." Replied Basil.

"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Lee.

"Their supporting revolutionaries." Stated Basil. "You were expecting something else?"

"Were you able to speak with them?" asked Brandy.

"Yes." Replied Basil.

"Well, what did they say?" asked Lee.

"That they were sorry they ever became sympathetic to the revolution, want them to pay for their evil and want to be gotten out of there!" replied Basil.

"So, why didn't you get them out when you found them?" asked Brandy.

"You only asked me to find them." Stated Basil.

"Basil, really!" exclaimed Lee. "You have to be asked to get them out too?"

"I was focused on just the one thing." Stated Basil. "However, they were asking me to let them out when I left so…"


	8. Annihilation Afire

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Annihilation Afire**

To be a revolutionary is such an evil thing to be. The desire to destroy the peace and order created by monarchies and bring about the war and chaos that democracy causes is to destroy one's very soul. Monarchies are inherently good and can be corrupted over time but like anything that can be corrupted it can be purified. Those of royal descent are inherently good and can be corrupted but can be purified. Those who are not of royal descent are not inherently good or evil however, they are blank slates who can be pushed in the right or wrong direction and capable of making the right or wrong decisions.

Revolutionaries however are far different. They are a people so corrupted that they could not be purified. To call Cassandra a revolutionary sympathizer would be inaccurate. A sympathizer could be purified and indeed Camillio and Tina had been purified by their realization of the sort of people revolutionaries were. Revolutionaries wanted to make anyone who was their enemy perish in a fiery holocaust, annihilation afire.

Appropriately enough, Cassandra found Camillio and Tina being rescued from her wine cellar by Lee Ping and Brandy Silver while she had a torch in hand.


	9. Cassandra Defeated

**Welcome back everyone. I'd just like to say that my heart is not in this story. It is just something until I think of a better AU. The result of my heart not being in it is me having written a lot of garbage. Enjoy and review because I certainly don't enjoy this. Just one more to go.**

 **Cassandra Defeated**

"Well, what have we hear?" asked Cassandra. "Two rescuers to save their loved ones? Isn't that just precious. Well, lets just say I saw this coming." Cassandra whistled and ten armed henchmen came running down into the wine cellar.

Lee gave a laugh. "We saw this coming too. So, we had a friend get reinforcements."

Basil soon arrived with a member of armed police men that had Cassandra and her henchmen outnumbered. "You see, what did I tell you? Cassandra McAdams is guilty of kidnapping and here we are as the cavalry. A Hagen never lies except for one but he was technically never legitimized so he doesn't count as a Hagen. Cassandra McAdams is a supporter of the French revolutionaries! The enemies of our allies the French royalists!"

Thus was Cassandra defeated. She was arrested.


	10. Our Ending

**Welcome back everyone. Here it ends. Enjoy and review.**

 **Our Ending**

For her crimes Cassandra was hanged. Many like her would meet such a death but many would escape such a death.

The day after her hanging, the friends all sat in Basil's home and spoke of the events. Tina most of all was apologetic for how she had been.

"I can't believe I was so wrong as to choose the wrong side." Said Tina. "Basil, can you ever forgive me?"

"I think we should instead forgive ourselves." Stated Basil. "We shouldn't be choosing sides until such things occur with our people."

 **The End**

 **I truly did not enjoy writing this story. It was just something to write until I could think of something could. Next week I will do something that I can truly enjoy. Something that does not have such short chapters… I'm not sure how to put it but it shall be something truly better than this, something with action, something with adventure.**


End file.
